Un comienzo nuevo para Chloe
by Sculllyga
Summary: Empezar de cero es la mejor idea
1. Chapter 1

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**No poseo Smallville ni ningún personaje de los aquí mencionados.**

Chloe Sullivan miraba por la ventana de la Atalaya, en algún punto de los ultimo años su vida había cambiado tanto, se preguntaba donde estaban sus sueños, a los que se prometió nunca renunciar, su sueño era vivido ahora por su prima Lois, la cual había topetado con él prácticamente, no es que tuviera envidia de su prima, simplemente se preguntaba para si misma porque ella siempre tendría que luchar tanto por todo para que luego otros puedan conseguir lo mismo o quizás mas con un simple chasquido de dedos.

Podía tener muchos fallos, pero la envida no entraba entre ellos, al menos desde hace un tiempo, porque nos guste o no admitirlo, todos envidiamos algo de alguien, por mínimo que sea, y este ya no era su caso, porque la vida le ha demostrado, que no necesita envidiar, que haga lo que haga todo le explotará en la cara, porque su trabajo duro, no terminará beneficiándole a ella.

En realidad ha sido una cosa constante en su vida, amó a Clark pero tan solo tenia ojos para Lana, luego llega Lois y hace que toda la vida de su amigo gire en torno a ella, quiso ser reportera estrella de Daily Planet, y es Lois quien también tiene el privilegio, ya que ella prefirió perder su trabajo para mantener el secreto de Clark, y es el propio Clark que le da entrevistas a Lois sobre su alter ego, quiso ayudar a un gran equipo de superhéroes como Atalaya, y por ayudar a la gente que quiere, Tess ocupa su lugar sin ningún problema tras tantas traiciones a todos sus compañeros, bien en realidad se alegra que se haya redimido, pero no hubiera estado un poco de mas que le pusieran mas obstáculos para que le devolviesen su confianza al cien por cien, pero asi son los superhéroes.

Y luego por último y no por ello menos importante, estaba Oliver, todo comenzó como entretenimiento, pero luego ella se enamoró, tuvo que marcharse simplemente para poder protegerles, sobre todo a él, y hoy que por fin podía regresar a los brazos de Oliver encuentra que sus brazos están ocupados por Dinah, y no solo sus brazos…..así que tras hacer una salida lo mas tranquila posible aquí está pensando en cada sacrificio que ha hecho por todos, y en los no muchos que han hecho por ella.

Quizás sea el momento en el que Chloe Sullivan comience desde cero, y viva para sí, no para los que la rodean. Pero a donde ir, y como decir adiós.

Una puerta hace que nuestra querida Chloe se gire para afrontar al intruso que la ha sacado de su melancolía, y sabe de buena tinta quien es, ya que sin misiones no hay nadie que se acerque ya allí simplemente para verla.

"Chloe puedo explicártelo todo" un nervioso Oliver con cara desencajada intenta excusarse.

"No importa, me fui, nunca dije que me esperases"

Chloe se dirija hacia uno de los asientos que hay en la sala, sin mostrar aun una lagrima en sus ojos.

"No Chloe, si que importa, perdóname ha sido un error no tengo excusa, pero…te echaba tanto de menos, que…"

"A Dios gracias que añorabas mi presencia, que si no hubiera sido así, no se que hubiera encontrado"

Oliver se acerca a Chloe y la abraza, mientras ella devuelve el abrazo, sintiéndose segura otra vez.

"Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos comenzar de cero"

Chloe se retira de su abrazo, y se distancia para poder mirarlo, es la desventaja de ser bajita.

"Hay posibilidad de que yo comience de cero, pero no la hay de que esto (y hace gestos entre ellos) tenga un nuevo comienzo"

"Puedo demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy, no te encierres de nuevo, no me cierres la puerta que tanto me ha costado abrir en esta relación"

Chloe sonríe de forma sarcástica, aquí esta el hombre que consiguió remendar su corazón y también dejarlo hecho añicos esta noche, intentado reclamar algo, definitivamente estaba rodeada por gente que no aprecian todo lo que ha hecho por ellos, un nuevo comienzo será un hecho no solo una idea.

"No voy a guardarte rencor, como he dicho antes me fui, he sido necia por pensar que era tan importante para alguien como para que esperase por mi, es una constante en mi vida, nunca seré suficiente para nadie, así que de alguna forma no te odio por ello"

Oliver se enfada al oir sus palabras, quiere demostrarle que ella es importante para él, pero él mismo ha hecho que vuelva a creer lo peor de ella, con sus acciones.

"Eres la mujer mas extraordinaria que he conocido, y yo solo soy un hombre que esta arrepentido, que no quiere perderte, dame tiempo para demostrarte que lo eres absolutamente todo para mi"

Lo mira, realmente puede ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, todo él, demuestra pesar, pero no le vale, ya no le vale nada de ninguno de ellos, ya solo quiere olvidarlo todo e irse a un sitio donde nadie la conozca, donde pueda hacer amistades solo por ella, no porque la necesiten para investigar, analizar, buscar, ocultar…..

"Déjame meditarlo a solas, e intentare darte una respuesta lo antes posible"

"No quiero que desaparezcas de nuevo Chloe, no te dejaré sola, si quieres me voy, pero Bart, o Victor o Lois, los llamaré para que estén contigo"

"No te preocupes por eso, mira, haremos algo, mañana a las doce trae comida tailandesa aquí, y almorzaremos juntos, pero al menos necesito esta noche de soledad Oliver, de hecho ¿puedes llevarme a mi apartamento?"

"¿Promesa?"

Le intenta sonreir lo mas sinceramente que puede.

"Promesa Oliver"

ATALAYA , AL DIA SIGUIENTE

"Chloe, traigo la comida tailandesa que me pediste"

Oliver entra cargado de bolsas, bebidas, comida, un par de películas de las que a Chloe le gustan. Pero allí no hay nadie, su corazón comienza a latir tan rápido, porque de alguna manera sabe que ella se ha vuelto a marchar. Suelta las bolsas en el suelo, y comienza a buscarla, pero tan solo es saludado por una nota en la mesita. La abre con lagrimas en los ojos.

_A todos los que una vez fuisteis mis amigos, solo os dejo esta __carta para que sepáis que me marcho, no voy a ocultarme, solo cambio de vida, en todos los sentidos, he dado tanto por vosotros y me habéis dado tan poco, que creo que no necesito tener esta relación de amistad, amor y familia que para mi se ha convertido en algo unilateral, siempre doy y no obtengo nada a cambio, lo peor es que solo quería por vuestra parte ser algo medianamente importante en vuestras vidas, ya que para mi todos lo habéis sido TODO, pero no ocupo un lugar importante en ninguno de vuestros corazones y mucho menos en vuestras felices vidas, así que harta de todos y cada uno de vosotros, me marcho, no pienso seguir aquí para ser una biblioteca, un ordenador o un oído cuando lo necesitáis, si es que lo hicierais, ya que cada una de mis tareas son cubiertas tanto en la Atalaya, como amiga, como pareja y como todo, os deseo unas felices vidas, que nunca desistáis de ser lo grandes héroes que estáis destinados a ser y deciros que no lamento el no ser parte de ellos, porque hace mucho que no era parte de ninguna forma._

_La vida de Chloe Sullivan comienza ahora, y por fortuna ninguno estaréis en ella._

_P.D1__: Victor, A.C y Bart, lamento profundamente no volver a veros, quizás excluyendo el que no quiero contacto con nadie, sois los únicos a quien no va dirigida esa despedida._

_Un enorme abrazo para los tres._

_P.D2: Por si hay alguna posibilidad minima de que queráis explicaciones o buscarme, os pido fervientemente que me consideréis muerta y enterrada, olvidadme porque yo ya os he olvidado._

_Chloe Anne Sullivan_

Oliver terminó de leer la carta para todos. Una ráfaga de viento se la arrebató de las manos, Bart la miraba con ojos llorosos, no podia creer que en realidad ella se sintiese tan mal. Se giró para mirar al resto de sus compañeros, todos allí, Oliver, Dinah, Clark, Lois, Tess y por un instante flashes vinieron a su memoria y sonrió, su sonrisa albergaba dolor.

"En realidad creo que es lo mejor que ha hecho"

Clark se levanta indignado, y se enfrenta a él.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Aceptas que se vaya? Yo no puedo aceptar que no esté con nosotros"

Comienzan a surgir las primeras lagrimas.

"No puedo aceptar que no esté en mi vida"

"Vosotros lo habéis hecho ¿y ahora os lamentáis? Sois unos egoístas"

Y dicho esto Bart se marcha, un silencio se establece en la habitación y todos comprenden como se ha sentido Chloe, porque en verdad la han alejado de sus vidas y solo la han utilizado, culpa es lo único que sienten y dolor en sus corazones, todos poco a poco, desfilan por la Atalaya para marcharse a casa, y llorar la pérdida de una amiga.

CUATRO MESES MAS TARDE

"SULLIVAN, mueve tu pequeño trasero a mi oficina"

Esa voz suena por encima de una oficina que parece una batalla campal, los telefonos suenan, los reporteros hablan, se escucha el sonido incesante de dedos que recorren los teclados de los ordenadores, el chico del carro de correos repartiendo en cada mesa, la maquina de café en una esquina mitad vacia, un autentico infierno, pero para ella el lugar mas feliz en el que se ha encontrado en meses.

"Jefe ¿me llamaba?"

Sonriente como siempre.

"No solo te he llamado porque me apetece ver esa risa bobalicona que siempre tienes en la cara"

"Sabia que le gustaba mi sonrisa" dice Chloe en broma.

"¿Por qué me molesto? Buen trabajo sobre tu articulo de las pequeñas bandas de adolescentes, asi que vamos a por algo mas grande ¿que te parece?"

"Si señor"

Y Chloe saluda como un militar, después de todo le viene de familia.

Garrett el redactor hace rodar sus ojos en desaprobación, pero no se molesta en recriminarle la broma, y lanza unos papeles en su dirección.

"Tu próximo articulo, haz que me sienta orgulloso"

Felizmente Chloe sale por la puerta con su sobre en las manos y camino a su escritorio lo abre para ver el contenido parándose en seco, al leerlo, le gustaría patalear como una niña pequeña.

"No me libro de los millonarios"

Betty, se acerca y mira por encima del hombro la nueva asignación de Chloe, y silba, luego de darle una palmadita en la espalda.

"Eres afortunada, ¿sabes como de atractivo es Bruce Wayne?"

Lanzando en su dirección una mirada asesina, se dirige a su escritorio para establecer la cita con el millonario de la ciudad.

"Consuélate Sullivan, no son ni Lex ni Oliver"

A la misma hora en el Daily Planet un reportero no puede esperar a que termine el día, tan solo quiere meterse entre sus sabanas y llorar como un niño como esta haciendo cada noche desde hace cuatro meses ya. Hoy ha hecho Superman y de Clark no ha ejercido tanto, Superman no puede dejar sus obligaciones para nada, pero Clark necesita soledad, para entender como su vida esta tan llena de gente y tan vacía.

Horas mas tarde en el granero sentado en el sofá viejo, se sienta Clark con álbumes de fotos abiertos por todas partes de la mesa y sostiene una fotografía, esté en mal estado, de llevarla doblada siempre en el bolsillo de su camisa, cerca de su corazón, en ella salen él y Chloe sonrientes los dos en una de las muchas cenas que tenían en su casa, eran jóvenes en la foto, Chloe era interna en el Planet justo antes del jueves negro.

Acaricia el rostro de Chloe mientras intenta recordar cada momento con ella, cuando un sonido lo distrae.

"Todos estamos destrozados Clark, no puedes estar aquí lamentadote, los demás nos lamentamos moviéndonos"

"No lo entiendes Lois, para mi Chloe ha sido mas que una amiga era mi pilar y la he perdido"

"Yo también estoy mal Clark, he perdido a mi prima porque la he tratado como basura, le arrebaté a su mejor amigo, le arrebaté su sueño Clark y no solo eso, me enamoré de su mejor amigo para perderlo porque ella se ha ido"

"Sólo la echo mucho de menos Lois, no estoy enamorado de Chloe"

"Y las vacas son de color verde y vuelan Clark, te he visto enamorado de Lana, te he visto conmigo, pasaste malos momentos con Lana, y sé de buena tinta los malos momentos que has pasado conmigo, pero siempre has sido resistente Clark, nunca te he visto tan destrozado como estás en estos momentos, así que si no es amor lo que sientes por ella llámalo como te apetezca l"


	2. Chapter 2

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

"Señor Wayne, en la línea dos espera hablar con usted la reportera del Gotham Gazzete"

Katherine, la nueva secretaria de Bruce Wayne, es una mujer de unos cincuenta años, la contrató por su experiencia y sobre todo, porque cuando terminaba su jornada laboral se preocupaba más por sus nietos, de los cuales tenia fotos en su escritorio que por lo que podría hacer Bruce Wayne fuera de horarios de oficina.

"Pásemela por favor"

"Wayne"

"Buenas tardes seños Wayne, soy Anne Sullivan, y he sido asignada para hacerle la entrevista en el Gotham Gazzete."

"Encantado señorita Sullivan o ¿señora?"

"Como usted prefiera señor Wayne"

Bruce quedó un poco impresionado, ya que era una de sus muchas formas de coquetear con mujeres, interpretando su papel de playboy, y generalmente tras la frase solía venir alguna que otra risa tonta, pero no esperaba esa respuesta tan cortante por parte de una voz tan sensual.

"Bien, SEÑORITA Sullivan, me gustaría terminar con esta entrevista lo antes posible, no pretendo ser descortés pero en estos momentos tengo demasiados asuntos de que ocuparme, y el día no tiene nada mas que 24 horas, así que si usted no tuviera que hacer nada en la cena, me gustaría terminar con la entrevista en el día de hoy"

"¿Es algo formal? Es decir, debo vestirme ocasional, o de etiqueta porque pretende hacer la entrevista en uno de estos sitios de fantasía, los cuales no son necesarios para ninguna entrevista, porque si lo prefiere, puedo hacerle las preguntas por teléfono y no seria necesario hacerle perder demasiado tiempo señor Wayne"

Ese comentario hizo reír a Bruce, algo que no hacia mucho últimamente desde la muerte de Rachel.

"Ocasional, señorita Sullivan, entonces nos veremos a las seis"

Colgó el teléfono, sin despedirse. Mirando el auricular del teléfono, se dijo para si misma.

"Millonarios y modales"

"Un momento, ¿dónde pretende recogerme?"

Oliver se sentaba en la atalaya, buscando información en los ordenadores sobre la última misión, la partida de Chloe y su carta le había dolido muchísimo, pero decidió no afrontar sus problemas con alcohol o intentando ver si en el camino no se despertaba más, quería a Chloe, la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a darle un tiempo para que intente eso de su nueva vida, pero estaba realmente loca si pensaba que no iba a buscarla, quería una nueva vida, la tendría pero iba a tenerla con él en ella.

"Me alegro de que alguien pueda ser productivo"

Volviéndose de su asiento, para mirar a Clark en mitad de la Atalaya.

"Sí, he oído que no llevas demasiado bien su partida"

Pregunta Oliver, a su amigo.

"No se me da bien estar sin ella"

"Pues cuando desapareció antes de esto, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no la buscase que había sido su decisión, que hay de diferente esta vez, que hace que parezcas un alma en pena"

Clark miró a Oliver, en sus ojos también vio la desesperación, y el dolor de su marcha.

"Siempre supe que estaría en mi vida, en lo malo y en lo bueno, quizás ya no como antes, pero no esperaba tanto rencor, y en realidad la entiendo porque yo me sentiría igual, solo que la hecho tanto de menos, no puedo estar sin ella"

"Así que tras tanto tiempo, y haberla rechazado tantas veces ¿te das cuenta de que sientes algo por ella?"

"No es eso Oliver, no soy un competidor si es lo que estás pensando"

"Pienso que como todo en tu vida, te costará tiempo asimilarlo Clark, y te darás cuenta de que la falta de aire en tus pulmones, la soledad que sientes aunque una habitación esté llena de la gente más importante para ti, que dejen de gustarte las morenas altas y cederles el paso a las rubias es porque no es solo amistad lo que sientes, pero aún cuando te des cuenta CLARK, no te considero un competidor, porque Chloe terminó lo que sentía por ti hace muchísimo tiempo, así que si me preguntas preocupado porque caigas en una depresión SI ahora bien, preocupado porque Chloe cayese a tus pies NO"

Las palabras que Oliver le dijo, picaron muy adentro en el corazón de Clark, sabia perfectamente que lo que sentía en estos momentos por Chloe era más que amistad, pero si lo admitía en voz alta la poca fuerza que le quedaba para continuar sin ella se le escabulliría entre los dedos, y también sabía, que las palabras de Oliver eran muy ciertas, ella ya no tenía esos sentimientos por él, unos sentimientos que nunca debió de dejar pasar, porque de seguro, si los hubiera enfrentado, y no hubiera sido un adolescente estúpido, sería muy feliz con Chloe a su lado.

"¿Cómo consigues seguir?"

"No me he dado por vencido Clark, ella quiere un tiempo bien, es lo que le estoy dando, pero si cree que voy dejar de buscarla está muy confundida, y pienso demostrarle de lo mucho que me arrepiento por lo sucedido"

"Supongo que todos queremos tener la oportunidad de demostrarle que no lleva razón"

En ese instante Clark, se da cuenta de algo que ha mencionado Oliver.

"¿De qué exactamente te arrepientes tú Oliver?"

La cara de Oliver pierde un poco de color, y piensa para si mismo que ha metido nuevamente la pata, nadie tiene que saber lo sucedido y aquí se lo suelta a Clark, muy Oliver, un punto para ti, serás memo.

Chloe en su apartamento está dando vueltas buscando su grabadora, no le apetecía utilizar pluma y libreta para la entrevista, esto lo haría mas lento, y por lo tanto tendría que pasar más tiempo en presencia del millonario, y estaba HARTA de los de su clase.

"SI, aquí estas pequeña, intentabas esconderte de mí ¿verdad?"

Unos golpes suenan en la puerta, mirando el reloj lee las siete menos cinco de la tarde, y asomándose por la mirilla ve al millonario. Abre la puerta y se topa con un hombre realmente muy pero que muya tractivo, no tenía el rostro de modelo de Clark, u Oliver, pero desde luego no le era necesario, toda su presencia desprendía no sabia como llamarlo, pero el tipo realmente era muy, muy, muy pero que muy atractivo, mente enfocada Chloe.

Extendiendo la mano hacia el hombre trajeado.

"C….digo Anne Sullivan señor Wayne un placer encontrarle"

Bruce extiende su mano, y no puede evitar sentir como una chispa al roce de su mano suave, instintivamente ante ese extraño efecto, con su pulgar acaricia su mano, percatándose inmediatamente, y reprendiendo a su mana mentalmente retira y vuelve a cobrar la compostura.

"Me he tomado la molestia, de decirle a mi mayordomo que prepare una pequeña cena en mi casa, ¿no le parece mal?"

"Como le dije señor Wayne, no quiero robarle demasiado tiempo, así que lo que haya creído usted que sería lo mejor para su tiempo, estará bien"

"Perfecto"

Le ofrece un brazo, para que lo siga por el vestíbulo, pero Chloe le rechaza educadamente y se dirige para coger su abrigo, y las llaves, realmente rezando para que no sea una noche muy larga.

Dos horas más tarde en la mansión de Bruce, Chloe embala su grabadora en su bolso, y sus pertenencias para marcharse, ya que la cena ha terminado, y la entrevista llegó a su fin, mientras que Bruce se había excusado un momento para atender una llamada.

Cuando llega a la sala de estar se encuentra a Chloe girada recogiendo sus cosas, y no puede evitar fijarse en su trasero y en lo bien que le quedan esos vaqueros.

"¿Ya se marcha?"

Chloe, suelta un pequeño grito inesperado

"Señor Wayne, no le oí entrar"

"Lamento asustarla, pero….la verdad es que esperaba poder charlar un poco mas con usted"

Dándole una de sus megasonrisas, Chloe vuelve a rechazarlo cortésmente.

"Lo lamento señor Wayne, pero mi redactor espera poder publicarlo mañana, así que he de darle forma a la entrevista, por lo tanto no tengo más remedio que dirigirme a casa, ya que aún me queda mucho trabajo, espero que usted pueda comprenderlo"

"No hay nadie quien pueda entender mejor la falta de tiempo, pero….quizás mañana yo podría despejar algo mi agenda e ¿invitarla a almorzar?"

Mierda, piensa Chloe, ahora como le dices que no al hombre mas importante de Gotham.

"Bien realmente tengo el día bastante ocupado, así que no sé si….seré capaz"

"Almorzar tiene que parar a almorzar"

Riéndose nuevamente Chloe, agacha su cabeza y mira la punta de sus zapatos, no se le dan bien estas cosas.

"En realidad, suelo comprarme un Sándwich en la máquina expendedora del periódico y lo tomo mientras sigo trabajando"

Decepcionado Bruce decide no insistir nuevamente, ya que no quiere otro rechazo, esta mujer lo estaba cautivando por completo.

"De acuerdo, espero pronto poder leer el artículo, y…..le diré a Alfred que la lleve a casa"

Con esta da media vuelta para llamar a su mayordomo pero Chloe poniendo una mano sobre su brazo y retirándola al instante por permitirse tal indiscreción lo para.

"No es necesario señor Wayne, he llamado a un taxi y tiene que estar al llegar, gracias de todas formas y…."

Es interrumpida cuando Alfred entra para informar que el taxi la espera en la puerta para llevarla a casa.

"Un placer encontrarles señor Wayne, Alfred"

Y sale por la puerta de la mansión mientras que un millonario está embelesado mirando el movimiento de sus caderas.

"Hacia tiempo que no le veía mirando a una mujer de esa forma señor"

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, una sonrisa muy sincera aparece en la cara del millonario.

"Prepárame unos sándwiches para mañana Alfred, voy a almorzar con la señorita Sullivan"

"Bien, esto es nuevo, ¿sándwiches?"

Pregunta Alfred con el ceño fruncido, mostrando extrañeza ante la petición.

"Bien, parece que no le gusta estar mucho en mi presencia, y le ofrecí almorzar pero me rechazó alegando que suele comerse un sándwich en su oficina, así que….rechazó que la llevase a almorzar, pero no rechazó que le llevase el almuerzo"

"¿Interesado en la señorita Sullivan señor?"

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto Alfred"


	3. Chapter 3

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA CHLOE**

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Chloe, Oliver?, estamos todos apenados por nuestro comportamiento con ella y a ti no se te ha ocurrido mencionar algo tan importante como que te encontró con Dinah?"

"No tienes que estar informado al cien por cien de la vida de Chloe, sobre todo cuando ella es mi pareja no la tuya, y errores cometemos todos Clark, ¿o acaso tu no los cometes?"

Clark tenia ganas de lanzarlo contra una pared por lo que le había contado, llevaba cuatro malditos meses pensando en ella, en que había sido todo por su culpa, el dejarla de lado, el confiar más en Lois que en ella en estos últimos meses, y a él no se le ocurre mencionar ese detalle sin importancia.

"Mira Clark, amo a Chloe con todo mi corazón, estoy enamorado de ella de una forma que parece de cuento de hadas, nunca creí que una persona pudiera hacer sentir así a otra, cometí un error, y estoy pagando por ello créeme, pero no intentes echarme la culpa de todo, porque yo habré sido un bastardo, pero tu también tienes parte de culpa en su partida, así que no me mires con aires de superioridad, porque aquí ambos debemos avergonzarnos"

Clark pasa sus manos por su pelo, y cierra los ojos mirando al techo de la atalaya, intenta mantener a raya la rabia que le está consumiendo, suspirando vuelve a mirarlo.

"Llevas razón, aunque sigo molesto contigo pero la llevas, jamás debí dar a Chloe por sentada, siempre supuse que iba a formar parte de mi vida, de una forma o de otra, pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme como habría sido mi vida si yo hubiera elegido otra opción SU opción"

Oliver frunció el ceño, esto era una admisión de que Superman la amaba, o al menos eso parece.

"Supongo que eso se llama destino, no estabais destinados el uno para el otro"

"El destino no tiene solo un camino Oliver, no hay plan maestro para todos hechos desde el primer momento que respiramos, los planes del destino, tienen caminos largos y tortuosos y bifurcaciones y…no se ni lo que digo, solo la echo tanto de menos…"

"Bien, quizás ya le hemos dado su tiempo, y debemos de buscarla para arrastrarnos como gusanos en su vida"

Mientras tanto en Gotham Chloe está ocupada en su oficina, dándole formas a unos artículos, nada importante en realidad, un par de entrevistas sobre robos de poca monta, no todas las noticias pueden ser Pulitzer y hay que mimarlas todas por igual, porque la gente por mediación de los reporteros como ella reciben la información, tan enfrascada se encontraba en su lectura que no notó como la oficina, se quedo un poco más en silencio que de costumbre, hasta que una sombra apareció en su mesa. Alzando la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bruce Wayne, vestido con un traje que probablemente costase mas que la remodelación de su apartamento, con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano, y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Pareciendo un pescado en los primeros milisegundos el cerebro de Chloe pensó que lo mejor sería que mientras que abría y cerraba la boca saliesen sonidos, comúnmente conocido como palabras.

"Señor Wayne, no le esperaba por aquí"

"Bien, dada su negativa anoche, a aceptar que la llevase a almorzar, yo…." Es interrumpido por Chloe.

"No le rechacé señor Wayne solo es que….." y esta vez es ella la interrumpida.

"Le traje el almuerzo, sándwiches, esto no es sacarla para almorzar, si quiere podemos tomarlos aquí en su oficina no me importa, le traje también un refresco por si le apetece con el sándwich"

Todo esto lo dice mientras que se sienta en una silla cercana y comienza a buscar en la bolsa.

Chloe mira alrededor de la oficina viendo que todos los ojos están en ellos en estos momentos, y Betty le hace gestos levantando los dos pulgares y otras cosas más.

"NO, será mejor que salgamos fuera, preferiblemente lejos de la oficina señor Wayne"

Habiendo conseguido su objetivos, Bruce pone una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Llámame Bruce por favor, ¿vamos?"

Mientras hacia gestos son su mano invitándola a salir de la redacción y felicitándose a si mismo por haber conseguido la primera fase de su misión.

"Vaya de todos los sitios en los que me habría esperado un almuerzo con un multimillonario no habría esperado hacerlo en un banco del parque

"Ahora mismo se está tranquilo aquí aunque una ciudad oscura por el dia Gotham está lleno de vida, y la gente a estas horas no tiene demasiado tiempo para disfrutas de las muchas maravillas de esta ciudad, además es un parque, aquí lo que más suele haber son niños, y ahora es la hora de estar en las escuelas"

Chloe lo observa mientras habla de su ciudad probando el sándwich, y deleitándose en él, maldita sea como un simple sándwich puede estar tan rico.

"Está buenísimo el sándwich"

"Los ha hecho Alfred, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me comía uno, y he de reconocer que realmente están deliciosos"

Y ambos sigue almorzando hablando cada poco de trivialidades, hasta la hora de volver a la oficina.

"Gracias por el rato agradable, pero he de volver a la oficina, no todos somos nuestros propios jefes"

"Quiero verte de nuevo"

Abriendo los ojos de par en par por la sorpresiva declaración, Chloe se pone nerviosa.

"¿Cómo amigos?"

"Creí que era bastante claro y conciso el mensaje, pero puedo aclararlo un poco más, porque creo que me vas a salir con alguna evasiva, me siento muy atraído por ti Chloe, y cuando digo que quiero verte de nuevo no es solo como amiga, ¿sabes cuanto me está constando no saltar sobre tus labios?"

Pálida la cara de Chloe literalmente ha perdido el color, pero que demonios tenia ella últimamente con millonarios.

"No se que decir Bruce, yo….yo me siento muy alagada pero…."

"No"

"¿No que?"

"No acepto un no por respuesta Anne"

Y como un pequeño conejito cazado por el zorro, ella se encuentra embutida entre los brazos de bruce, mientras que este explora su boca con la suya propia, y … un momento, ni siquiera habia pensado devolverle el beso y su cuerpo la traicionaba, porque en estos momentos sus lenguas se encontraban trabajado mutuamente.

"Bruce….no…..debemos se…guir…" (entre besos intenta hablar)

Retirándose para mirarla, mejillas rojas, ojos vidriosos, labios hinchados por su culpa, y el pecho que sube y baja indicándole que su beso no ha pasado desapercibido.

"¿Por?"

"Yo…. He salido hace muy poco de una relación, y en realidad por muy INCREIBLE que haya sido el beso que hemos compartido, no me encuentro con la suficiente fuerza emocional, como para intentar algo de nuevo con alguien como tú"

"¿A que te refieres con nuevamente con alguien como yo?"

Chloe cierra los ojos no muy segura de decirlo, pero si quiere hacer que Bruce pare de perseguirla, y hacer que se remuevan cosas dentro de ella, no tiene otra opción más que no mentirle, y aún así, no es seguro que esto que siente dentro deje de removerse.

Decidida, alza su cabeza y firmemente le responde.

"Millonarios con un alter ego que lucha por la justicia"

Bruce se retira claramente impresionado, pero intenta mantener su semblante serio.

"Y no intentes negármelo, sé que el héroe de Gotham tiene transacciones con la Liga de la Justicia aunque pocas y efímeras"

Bruce iba a hablar, pero vuelve a ser interrumpido por Chloe.

"Yo soy, o mejor dicho era la Atalaya, mi verdadero nombre es Chloe Anne Sullivan"


	4. Chapter 4

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA CHLOE**

No esperando a escuchar lo que tenia que decir Bruce, Salí del parque como alma que lleva al diablo tras ella, se supone que mi nueva vida tenia que estar fuera del alcance de superhéroes, millonarios o cualquier cosa que se relacionase con algo que no fuera normal, solo quería tomar algo con mis amigos, y quizás en algún momento poder conocer a un chico normal, que hiciera cosas normales, tampoco era necesario que su cuenta tuviese mas de mil millones de dólares.

5 HORAS MÁS TARDE

Hora de salir de la oficina, mi móvil no ha dejado de sonar, o dicho sea mejor de vibrar porque desesperada tuve que quitarle el sonido, Bruce no ha parado de llamarme, gracias a dios, no se ha presentado aún en el periódico, y lo cual me lleva a pensar, ¿cómo demonios ha conseguido mi número de teléfono? Pregunta estúpida es Batman, lo raro es que no me diga cuantas caries tienen mis dientes.

Un paso fuera del edificio, dos, tres, cuatro pues parece que no hay Bruce a la vista, quizás haya cogido la indirecta y haya decidido darme mi espacio, así metida en mi propio mundo nada sencillo por cierto, me encamino hacia mi humilde apartamento, no está lejos.

Puerta abierta, luces encendida, no, definitivamente sola.

"Menos mal, ningún Batman" digo en voz baja suspirando del mismo alivio.

"No ningún murciélago" una voz desde la ventana me asusta.

Me acerco a la ventana y ahí está una de las personas a las que menos me apetecía ver.

"Clark"

"Hola Chloe, ¿puedo pasar?"

"En realidad preferiría que no, que te fueras" dije intentando parecer grosera, pero en el fondo, una pequeña llama de alegría se había encendido en mi corazón.

Escucho un woosh, y ya no hay nadie en la ventana, pero no porque se haya ido sino porque está dentro de mi casa. Me giro, para mirarle a los ojos.

"¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que las normas de los vampiros se les aplicasen también a los héroes, como por ejemplo la de no pasar a casa de nadie sin previa invitación"

"No voy a irme sin que me escuches Chloe"

"Creo que dejé muy claro, que no quiero escuchar a nadie, y ¿cómo has encontrado mi casa?"

"Batman me lo dijo"

Llevando mis brazos al aire y haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar como me siento.

"Genial, creí que podría mantenerme el secreto, a saber cuantas visitas más recibiré"

"Sólo lo se yo, Chloe, me llamó, porque Bruce y yo hemos trabado una buena amistad, y sabe lo mal que lo he estado pasando desde que te marchaste"

"Creí que no notarias mi ausencia, la verdad"

Da un par de pasos hacia mi, pero se detiene cuando yo doy los mismos pasos hacia atrás.

"Por favor Chloe, sólo escúchame"

"No te irás si no lo hago, ¿verdad?"

Asiente con la cabeza, así que me dirijo al sofá y tomo asiento, para escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decir.

"Yo, sé que te he dejado a un lado de mi vida Chloe, porque siempre has sido parte de ella, y asumí que siempre estarías ahí para mí, sin tener en cuenta que…."

Se sienta a mi lado pero manteniendo la distancia.

"Que no podía olvidarte como una planta, tu has dado tanto por mi Chloe, tu sueño, te exigí tanto para mantener mi secreto oculto y luego te traiciono publicándolo todo de la mano de Lois "

Mis lágrimas comienzan a saltar de mis ojos, cruzo mis brazos intentando demostrar algo más de entereza. Porque desde que me marché no llorado.

"Hoy me doy cuenta, de lo injusto que he sido contigo, de que si alguien merecía contar mi historia esa eras tu, y nadie más que tú, porque soy quien soy gracias a ti, tu eres la única que ha confiado ciegamente en mí y en mis habilidades para llegar a ser Superman, incluso mis padres a quien les debo tanto quisieron que las ocultase"

Se acerca aún más a mí, mis defensas se rompen ante sus palabras, es lo único que he querido escuchar por tanto tiempo de sus labios, que yo era algo importante para él.

"Pero tú siempre me hiciste dar más de mi mismo, y darle esperanza y fe a los demás pero sobre todo me has enseñado a ser un héroe para el mundo, para salvar a la gente, para evitarles sufrimiento en la medida de lo posible, y…..siento que no he sido ese héroe para ti Chloe"

Lo miro, ya llorando desconsoladamente, y él también está llorando, me rodea con sus enormes brazos, y no evitarlo, pero apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando el sonido acelerado de su corazón.

"No he estado para ti en los momento más difíciles, y siempre has estado en los míos, perdóname Chloe, te aseguro que no hay nadie, nadie más importante para mí que tú"

En su pecho, se me escapa una sonrisa.

"Vamos, no digas eso, si Lois te escucha nos mata a los dos."

Me retira de su pecho y hace que lo mire a los ojos.

"Lois no es más importante que tú, no hay nadie más importante que tú"

Y no se de donde salió el momento, pero cuando mi mente vuelve en sí, estoy correspondiendo a un beso, un beso que por primera vez no he iniciado yo entre ambos, esta vez el beso lo ha iniciado Clark Kent, y el beso se siente increible.


	5. Chapter 5

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA CHLOE**

Cuando mi mente consigue despertar del letargo, comienza a trabajar a mil por hora, labios suaves y calientes contra los míos, yo tumbada en el sofá, manos que están en mi cintura y la otra subiendo mi falda, y él que hace todo es Clark, CLARK, DIOS ESTO ES UN SUEÑO O UNA PESADILLA.

Reacciono, y creo que lo he cogido distraído, porque lo he empujado de mi, y se ha caído del sofá con un ruido sordo.

"OUCH" dice ante el golpe, no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Ni que eso le pudiera haber hecho daño.

"Esto no está bien Clark, no sé que ha pasado, pero no está bien, y ¿por qué demonios me has besado?"

Digo mientras ando de una esquina a otra del salón con los ojos de Clark siguiendo cada movimiento.

"Quise besarte, y si no te importa me gustaría seguir haciéndolo"

Y aparece por detrás de mí, abrazándome de la cintura y llevándome hasta su pecho, notando de camino algo por la parte inferior.

"No, no podemos seguir y por favor, deja de besarme el cuello, mmm" No puedo evitar un gemido.

"Tus palabras escucho, pero tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario Chloe"

Y es cierto, estoy temblando, mi cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso a mi cuello, y mis manos están sobre las suyas, y no haciendo ninguna esfuerzo por desenredarlas de mi, de donde sale todo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, siempre creí, que mis sentimientos por él se habían extinguido.

"Pero…no, dios…." No puedo formar una oración completa, sus manos no dejan de recorrerme.

"No, dios no, Clark"

Girándome me apoya contra la pared, y levanta mi pierna, mi falda subido peligrosamente, y su pulgar no deja de acariciar mi muslo. Y noto como embiste suavemente contra mi, y definitivamente la cordura de Chloe Sullivan, acaba de tirarse por la ventana, porque me abrazo más a él, y comienzo a responder a sus roces.

Aparto sin ganas mis labios de los suyos, pero sin poder evitarlo necesito gemir su nombre.

"CHLOE"

Sus caderas responden a mis movimientos, y si antes no tenía pensamiento de parar, ahora definitavemente, es que no seria capaz de parar. Pero necesito más aprobación que solo su respuesta física, quiero una respuesta verbal.

"Chloe.." besos….."No sé si puedo parar ahora" me muerde mi labio inferior, e instintivamente la levanto por completo del suelo haciendo que me rodee con sus piernas para sentir su calor aún más cerca.

"No pares Clark, no ahora…"

Y ahí está lo único que necesitaba, me dirijo con ella a la habitación, esta noche voy a hacerla mía, por fin.


End file.
